Te llore
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: SuzunoxOc./ ¿Te haz preguntado que pasaria si perdieses a quien mas quieres en la vida? Eso es justo lo que le pasa a Suzuno Fuusuke en uno de su sueños. ¿Como reaccionara?


Shimori: Mina, aquí traigo otro song-fic. Se que me dirán, "Mejor sube el de coleccionista de canciones" pero es que este lo eh tenido desde hace meses en mente.

**Hiroshi: Si, disculpen a mi nee-chan.**

**Shimori: Exacto, Roshi-chan. Bueno, para que se alegren ya esta en progreso lo que son las actualizaciones de "The Incontinental Championship: UNA NUEVA AVENTURA", "El sendero de la oscuridad" y la de "Mundos Distintos: Dimensiones Mezcladas".**

**Hiroshi: Si y por eso les pedimos paciencia, sobre todo por mi nee-chan.**

**Shimori: Exacto, Roshi. Bueno, este será un song-fic que tiene de pareja a mi Oc. Shimori y a Suzuno Fuusuke.**

**Hiroshi: ¿Por qué de el con tu Oc.? –Mirada inocentemente fulminante y sonrisa psicópata- ¿Quieres condenarle?**

**Shimori: Nee, celos de hermano. Descuida, te haré uno con Touchi.**

**Hiroshi: Ya la haz regado, nee-chan. –Mirada amenazante-**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Solo me pertenece mi Oc. Shimori. Tampoco me pertenece la canción "Te llore", le pertenece a Conjunto Primavera. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Era una noche en casa de la familia Suzuno. Las luces en todos los cuartos, estaban apagadas y todos dormían de lo mas cómodos. En una de las habitaciones, una mujer de pelo negro de 34 años de edad dormía profundamente de lo mas tranquila mientras que su esposo, un joven albino de la misma edad tenia una especie de pesadilla.

_Fuiste el alma de mi vida_

_Mi tormenta y mi guarida_

_Mi pecado y mi rosario_

Fuiste más que un milagro

En su sueño se encontraba cerca de una cancha de tenis, en las gradas para ser exactos. Vio como una mujer de pelo negro corría cerca de ahí. El albino, de nombre Suzuno Fuusuke, miro fijamente a la mujer. Le era familiar aquel rostro… ¿Shimori? Era su esposa Shimori. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro pero esta desapareció al ver como ella se detenía y se recargaba en la malla de la cancha poniendo su mano, en donde se encontraba su corazón.

_Fuiste el mundo más perfecto_

_El regalo de mis sueños_

_La canción de cada día_

_Fuiste lo que yo pedía_

De repente, fue transportado a otra escena. Esta vez, se hallaba en su casa. Miro hacia la sala y vio como Shimori estaba abrazada a el. La felicidad parecía, inmensa al estar ellos dos juntos. Suspiro con una sonrisa, al verla sonreír.

_Fuiste mi luna en el mar_

_No puedo entender_

_lo que pasó._

Otra vez fue transportado a otra escena, esta vez frente a un hospital. Miro a los lados, hasta ver que Shimori caminaba hacia allí para ingresar. El se sorprendió al verla ingresar pero aun mas cuando ella paso a través de el. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Decidió seguirla para averiguar; ella se sentó en la sala de espera mientras miraba a los lados. Se preocupo, por que algo malo le estuviese pasando. Shimori, empezó a sentirse algo desesperada y nerviosa. Después de una hora, Shimori salio del hospital y sin notarlo Suzuno la siguió.

_Te lloré_

_Te lloré como un niño_

_Te lloré_

_Pero aún no te olvido_

_Te lloré_

_y gritaba tu nombre_

_Te lloré, te lloré_

_Pero nunca respondes_

_Te lloré, te lloré_

De nueva cuenta fue transportado pero ahora a su casa de nuevo. Escucho como alguien lloraba y al llegar a donde provenía el llanto, se sorprendió al ver que era Shimori. Ella se quito los lentes para después poner sus manos y cubrir sus ojos mientras seguía llorando. Parecía angustiada y a la vez destrozada. Minutos después, Shimori se tranquilizo y se seco las lagrimas. Miro el techo de la casa y suspiro, aguantando las ganas de volver a llorar; miro después hacia donde se encontraba Suzuno, aunque ella no le podía ver.

_Fuiste el mundo más perfecto_

_El regalo de mis sueños_

La canción de cada día

_Fuiste lo que yo pedía_

Después todo el ambiente cambio, pues ahora se encontraba en el comedor de su casa. Aprecio como Shimori, su esposa, abría un sobre que provenía del hospital y se ponía los lentes para leer. En cuanto ella leyó la ultima parte, se quito los lentes y unas lagrimas le rodaron por las mejillas.

_Fuiste mi luna en el mar_

_No puedo entender_

_lo que pasó_

Suzuno se preocupo al ver como Shimori tomo el teléfono e intento marcar, pero ella solo cerro los ojos fuertemente y tiro el teléfono a un lado. La pelinegra tomo los exámenes y los rompió para hacerlos una bola de papel y arrojarlos a un lado. Minutos después, ella comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Murmuro Suzuno acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

_Te lloré_

_Te lloré como un niño_

_Te lloré_

Pero aún no te olvido

_Te lloré_

_y gritaba tu nombre_

_Te lloré, te lloré_

_Pero nunca respondes_

_Te lloré, te lloré_

De repente, Shimori desapareció frente a el y se encontró con otra escena. Ahora estaba en uno de los pasillos de la casa. Miro como su esposa y el caminaban cuando Shimori perdió fuerzas y se intento desvanecer pero el la tomaba antes de que cayera al suelo. Ella cada vez estaba mas débil.

Luego todo cambio y estaba ahora en el hospital. Suzuno miro como su esposa y el entraban pero el la sujetaba a ella para que no cayera al suelo. Finalmente, fue transportado a un cementerio:

-¿Qué hago aquí?-Se pregunto a si mismo cuando vio como el se aproximaba a una tumba con un ramo de flores violetas.-¿Eh? ¿a dónde me dirijo?

El albino se acerco hacia la tumba y su sorpresa fue tal al ver el nombre asentando. Era la tumba de Shimori. Negó con la cabeza mientras retrocedía sin creerlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Shimori…!No!-Grito alterado el albino mientras sudaba frío.

-Suzuno…Suzuno…-Le hablo Shimori moviéndolo para que despertase.-Fuusuke.

-Shimori…-Dijo Suzuno al despertarse y mirar a su esposa, quien le miraba entre preocupada y nerviosa.

-Fuusuke… ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Shimori preocupada al verle tan alterado.-Mírate estas muy pálido.

-Shisu…estas viva.-Contesto el albino abrazándola mientras ella se mostraba confundida.

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo con una sonrisa pequeña Shimori.

-Me alivio.-Musito el albino.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Hiroshi: Y acabo. Por fin…**

**Shimori: Le tienes tanto odio.**

**Hiroshi: No que va…**

**Shimori: Le tiene mucho rencor por dos cosas: Una es que esta emparejado con mi Oc. y este mismo esta basado en mi. La segunda por que supo por la wiki que el, después de todo lo de la Alius, y Touchi se vuelven la pareja oficial del Diamond.**

**Hiroshi: ¿Por qué el? –Rompe una varita con una sonrisa psicópata-**

**Shimori: Ups…Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Próximamente, ya les anuncie, estarán las actualizaciones de las historias mencionadas.**


End file.
